


Fun in the Sun

by not_sweet_ew



Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [4]
Category: gay smut - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew
Summary: Plot: Christopher was part of the lifeguard team at their local neighborhood pool. Their job is to look good for the old ladies and make sure no one drowned. Chris gets distracted on duty one day because a knew blonde cutie wearing a small speedo waltzes in. He only comes as the pool is about to close to practice his graceful diving techniques. One day Chris checks for any people left to close up and finds the boy masturbating with a small pool toy under water. When Chris goes to confront him, he gets persuaded into fucking the boy himself.
Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693834
Kudos: 10





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I'm actually low-key super proud of the drawing lol

Christopher, short for Chris, took his usual summer job at the local pool called "Fun in the Sun." He's lived in the area all his life so he knows the majority of the people who come there. The usual moms and their high energy kids, groups of high school girls who try showing off in front of him every time they walk past, and the old ladies who low-key creep him out when they try flirting with him. But one day he noticed someone that he's never seen before. He was a tall, slightly tanned blonde boy who wore way too small swim shorts, goggles, and a swimming cap. Anyone could guess that he does swimming for a sport seeing him walk in with that get up. And everyone saw him. It's no exaggeration to say that everyone had their eyes on this guy. Chris was getting even a little jealous considering the spotlight has been on him the whole time.

The guy attracted even more attention when he went for the high diving boards. He leaped like a fish out of water but landed with almost no sound. When he swam laps around the pool, people gawked at his eye catching grace. It was like watching a real Olympic swimmer. Chris was just like the rest and kept his eyes on the young man. With everyone getting distracted by the attractive stranger, a few accidents arose with people running into each other or tripping on small kids. But Chris could only keep an eye out because he is still on lifeguard duty. That means no chatting while on the job.

The pool was beginning to close and people started to clear out. Parents dragging their kids while the old ladies waved Chris goodbye. Soon most everyone was gone and Chris was tasked to close the pool. His coworkers waved him a 'see you tomorrow' and went off home. Meanwhile Chris checked the kiddie pools, slides, lazy river, and gift-shop. The entire outside was checked and cleared with no sign of anyone. Now all that's left is the inside pool and sauna. With his keys Chris locked the sauna with no one in sight and felt confident that he might get to go home early. That is until he walked into the indoor pool and saw a little blonde head of hair peeking in the corner. The attractive stranger was still here swimming. As Chris was about to go confront the guy, he noticed that the boys was just sitting there? He would bob his head up and down a few times as if he was breathing hard. Chris thought he was just resting after a hard workout so he wasn't suspicious at first. Although as he carefully walked forward, through the clear water he saw the boy shoving a pool toy up his ass. It was one of the long, slender toys that kids would fetch when thrown in the deep end. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. He was in shock just watching this stranger pump a kids toy into his asshole. The boy was steadily breathing with wet strands of blonde hair stick to his face. The scene was sort of erotic. Even Chris began to feel his dick get hard. But this had to end at some point, and Chris didn't want to clean cum out of a pool.

"Ah-hem", Chris coughed.

The blonde boy turned around with his soft blue eyes. Weirdly, he smiled at Christopher instead of being embarrassed.

"Hiya! Nice day today huh?"

Chris was completely confused. He could literally see the toy still in the guy's ass and he's pretending like nothing is wrong! To keep his cool Chris replied back assertively, "Yeah it sure is." *cough* "But the pool is closing and I've gotta close up... So its time to go buddy."

Sadly he replied, "Aw really? Are you sure I can't just have a little more fun?"

He chuckled, "I think you're actually having too much fun there." Chris pointed at the kids toy still in the guy's ass. "And anyways, when I'm working, there's no fun to be had dude."

A mischievous glint came across the blonde's eye. His hand left the toy and faced the pool side where Chris squat down to speak to him. He said to Chris with a grin, "Then why don't we have some fun now~"

Before Chris could react he was pulled into the water. When he came up for air he felt his arms pinned to his sides. Although the boy was slim, he could still somehow hold more strength than Christopher. Suddenly, the blonde grabbed a kids arm floaty to bind together Chris's wrists like a handcuff.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

His hands were tied behind his back and he couldn't break free. Once clasped tightly, the blonde slowly removed Chris's swim trunks down his body. He touched Chris's toned body all the way down to his pelvis. once the boy saw Chris's length he licked his lips. Chris at first didn't realize what was happening until he saw the boy dunk underwater and swallow his cock whole. Chris let out a loud moan that echoed in the pool. The sensation of the cold pool water with that warm mouth excited Chris. He felt a tongue swirl around his shaft and suck on his tip. His hips bucked into the blonde's throat, making him gag up for air.

"H.. Hey..", Chris huffed, "What's your name?"

He smiled, "I'm Dylan."

"You-"

Chris was cut off by Dylan grabbing both their dicks and rubbing them together. He pumped them both as if he was masturbating for the both of them. Chris could only watch as another man stroked his erect penis. Finally processing the situation, Chris thought that he might as well take a good thing when he's got it, and kissed Dylan. Surprised but not un-wanting, Dylan returned the kiss. Tongue's sliding into another's mouth with hot breathes panting in between. Chris could feel his orgasm coming and grinded against Dylan more. The blonde easily figured out what was happening and removed the floaty from Chris's now freed wrists. Dylan hopped onto Chris's waist and begged sexually, "Fuck me please."

It didn't take much to convince Chris. With precision he pointed his dick into Dylan's hole and inserted himself inside. Dylan gave and exhausted moan and held tightly onto Chris's shoulders. Chris groaned, "Damn you feel hot... It feels so good."

Chris grabbed Dylan's ass cheeks and started fucking him in the pool. Water slashed around them as echoes of sexy moans filled the room. Sure Chris fucked around with girls but he never experienced anything like this. He felt his climax about to hit and picked up the pace. Dylan could hardly hold on as he huffed out, "Yes.. cum in my asshole.. I want your hot cum inside me.."

He thrusted and thrusted until he finally shot his load into Dylan's body. You could see remnants of the white liquid float in the water around them. Chris pulled out with Dylan exhausted in his arms. He propped the tan boy up to the side of the pool where he laid on the ground heavily breathing. Chris didn't notice until then that Dylan too had came during their time in the water. He got up beside Dylan and sat next to the guy's lifeless body.

"You know for a guy who swims like fifty laps around the pool, you sure to get exhausted easy."

Dylan laughed, "I'm only like this because I did that and got fucked dumb ass."

Chris laughed along with him. After a moment of silence he gave back the boy's swim trunks and handed him a nearby towel. Dylan sat up and dried off his blonde locks with said towel. Once dry he started to fiddle with the towel in is hands.

"Hey uh.. did you maybe wanna do this again sometime? I'm free after four everyday when I finish training."

Chris laughed while playing with his damp hair, "You mean after we close the pool?"

Dylan sheepishly giggled, "Yeah.."

Standing up Chris extended his hand out to Dylan, "I wouldn't mind doing it again." He helped the boy up. "But! Next time we need to do this somewhere else. Because of you I gotta clean up this mess." Chris pointed at the floating jizz in the pool water.

"Right. Right..."

Suddenly Dylan pecked Chris on the cheek and trotted towards the door. A slight blush resonated on Chris's cheek as he watched the tan boy strut his way out the door in his tiny swim trunks. Dylan looked behind at Chris and said while walking out the door, "See you next time lifeguard."


End file.
